Heavy Rotation
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Hanyalah kisah cinta singkat yang bersemi indah saat kompetisi olahraga. Western School Settings! One-Shoot . #gomenforshortsumarry.


**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rated:M ( for a little bit soft-lime).  
**

 **Author:#GasukaRinKeira25.**

 **Genre:Sport and Romance.**

 **Pairing:Naruto x Hinata.**

 **Warning:OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain.**

 **Sumarry:Hanyalah kisah cinta singkat yang bersemi indah saat kompetisi olahraga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^.**

* * *

 **SongFict:AKB48 - Heavy Rotation.  
**

 _I Want You!_  
 _I Need You!_  
 _I Love You!_  
 _atama no naka_  
 _gangan natteru music_  
 _hebii rooteeshon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **High-School, New Orleans - 03.00 PM.**

Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan kostum cheerleaders tampak berjalan angkuh melewati para kerumunan siswa-siswi sekolah mininya tampak melambai seksi sehingga, membuat para murid laki-laki tampak berjejelalatan menatap sang gadis bermata amethsyt tersebut. Tak jarang, ada pula yang bersiul-siul hendak tuk menggoda sang gadis yang masih berjalan tak menghiraukan mereka.

"Hinataaa !", Teriak seorang gadis berambut blonde kepada gadis berambut anggur itu.

"Inooo !", Teriak Hinata menyapa balik sahabat yang tengah memanggil namanya itu.

Ino-pun langsung berlari mendekati Hinata seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat. Hinata yang kebingungan hanya bisa membalas memeluk Ino dan tersenyum seraya bertanya, "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino tersenyum menatap Hinata seraya meloncat kegirangan...

"Tim cheers kita masuk final dan akan segera mengikutinya esok hari di Los angeles", Ucap Ino dengan girangnya.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Hinata langsung berloncat dengan riang.

"Yesss...!", Teriak Hinata dengan senang riang.

"Siapkan barang-barangmu, karena malam ini kita akan pergi!", Ujar Ino seraya mencolek dagu Hinata dan pergi.

Hinata tersenyumm tipis seraya menatap Ino yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Hmm...Kerja bagus", Ujar Hinata sambil menyeringai senang.

Hinata-pun, langsung berjalan pelan dengan penuh rasa riang.

.

.

.

 **International School, Los Angeles -04.14 PM.**

Seorang pria berambut pirang tampak serius dalam mendribble bolanya, sesekali dirinya men-3 point bola basketnya ke dalam ring merah tersebut.

"Naruto!", Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kepada Naruto.

Naruto sontak menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?", Tanya Naruto kepada pria keturunan Jepang tersebut.

"Besok, Kita akan melawan tim basket dari sekolah ", Ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasuke..

"We'll meet again, honey", Batin Naruto dengan rasa bahagia.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu", Ucap Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi karena merasa dicueki laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut.

Sementara itu. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan foto seorang gadis berambut anggur itu dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku akan membawamu ke pelukanku kembali, sayang".

 **...**

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Sebelum memulai perlombaan, Hinata dan timnya melakukan sebuah pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Mereka melakukan stretching sekaligus latihan fisik ringan agar dapat tampil maksimal di depan nanti.

Hinata tampak serius melakukan stretching kaki dan push-up ringan untuk mengencangkan maupun melenturkan otot-ototnya.

"Guys, sudah siap?", Tanya Hinata guna meyakinkan seluruh anggota tim cheersnya tersebut.

"Siap!", Teriak para anggota cheers tanda siap.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat para anggota cheers yang dipimpinnya sangat bersemangat dan antusias.

"Hinata!", Teriak Ino dengan nada yang terlihat panik.

"Ino, ada apa?", Tanya Hinata dengan nada kebingungan.

"Ta-tadi, aku melihat Naruto!", Ujar Ino dengan rasa panik.

"Ino, jangan bercanda", Ujar Hinata kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Se-serius".

'Tidak mungkin ini terjadi', Batin Hinata dengan rasa panik.

 **...**

Sementara itu, di ruang basket A terlihat Naruto yang tampak mengikat tali sepatunya sambil tersenyum dengan rasa riang.

'Hinata, masih ingatkah kau denganku?', Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengingat-ingat kenangan lalunya itu.

 **Flashback On.**

Para gadis-gadis yang berkumpul dalam klub cheerleaders tampak serius dalam membuat menara tinggi. Sembari mengikuti irama lagu dalam tarian, mereka sesekali meloncat dari ketinggian tubuh untuk menyesusaikan pada irama lagu yang cepat itu.

"GO!GO!GO!", Teriak seorang kapten cheerleaders berambut biru itu sambil bertepuk tangan dan membentuk sebuah formasi segitiga yang unik.

Setelah membentuknya, seorang kapten cheers bernama punggung Hyuuga Hinata itupun langsung melakukan split disertai para anggotanya yang membentuk sebuah formasi menara mini.

"GO FRIENDS!", Teriak Hinata sambil mengangkat kedua pom-pomnya ke atas.

"GO!', Ujar anggota lain sambil bersalto untuk menurunkan formasi menara itu.

Hinata langsung berdiri dari posisi splitnya disertai para anggota lain yang mulai membentuk sebuah formasi menara dan setelah sampai diatasnya, Hinata langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dan segera beranjak untuk menyudahkan latihan tersebut.

"Guys, latihan sudah selesai dan kalian boleh pulang", Perintah Hinata kepada seluruh anggota tim cheerleaders tersebut.

Setelah dirasa keadaan mulai sepi, Hinata langsung beranjak menuju tempat lapangan basket untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

 **...**

"Naruto",Panggil Hinata kepada orang yang berstatus kekasihnya tersebut.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto langsung menoleh dan menghentikan permainan basketnya seraya berjalan menuju orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Dengan lembut, Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Hinata?", Tanya Naruto kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

Hinata hanya bisa menitihkan air matanya seraya memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto, apa kau benar-benar akan pindah ke Los Angeles?", Tanya Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis seraya membelai rambut Hinata lembut dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"Ya, sayang".

Mendengar kata "ya" yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, membuat Hinata semakin ingin menangis dan memeluk Naruto dengan semakin erat.

"Hiksss... aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu", Ujar Hinata disertai isakan tangis dan rengekan manjanya yang khas.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tengah manja dan sedih hanya bisa tersenyum seraya membelai dan mengecup rambut Hinata perlahan...

"Aku tidak akan lama, sayang".

Mendengar ucapan Naruto justru membuat Hinata semakin erat memeluk Naruto.

"Promise?", Ujar Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan mata Naruto.

"Of course", Ujar Naruto sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya erat pada jari kelingking Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tautan jari tersebut.

"I love you", Ujar Hinata dengan tulus nan lirih.

Naruto melepaskan kedua tautan jarinya seraya menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan mengecup bibrnya pelan serta melumatnya dengan singkat.

"I love you too, honey and i promise that i'll always miss you".

'CUPH'.

Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata singkat dan tulus.

"Forever".

 **Flashback Off.**

Mengingat kenangan tersebut, membuat Naruto semakin tersenyum senang dan riang saat mengenang hal romantis tersebut.

"Honey, kiss me when i meet you again", Gumam Naruto disertai seringaian mataharinya.

 **...**

Setelah beberapa menit mempersiapkan diri, kini telah tiba saatnya bagi para peserta untuk memulai lombanya masing-masing.

"Peserta pertama, cheerleaders dari sekolah !", Ujar seorang MC kepada seluruh penonton di acara tersebut.

"Whooooo...!", Teriak penonton sekaligus para suporter dengan antusias melihat kedatangan team cheerleaders tersebut.

"Let'ssss...goooo!", Teriak seorang kapten cheerleaders tersebut.

Para anggota cheers-pun berlari dan segera membentuk posisi mereka pada formasi.

"Go team!", Ujar Hinata dengan teriakan lantang.

"Gooooo!", Teriak anggota yang lainnya.

Akhirnya, para anggota cheers langsung melakukan gerakan membungkuk dan kayang.

"Stand up!", Teriak Hinata memberi perintah.

Anggota cheers lainnya langsung beranjak dari posisi kayangnya seraya merapat membentuk barisan satu bersaf lurus.

"Tower!", Hinata memberi perintah dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas seraya berjalan ketengah dan bersiap melakukan formasi menara.

Anggota yang lain-pun, langsung membentuk menara tubuh tersebut setinggi mungkin seraya mengangkat Hinata perlahan sampai ke atas menara tersebut.

Sesampainya di atas, Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum menatap kerumunan penonton dari atas sana.

'Hufftt... semoga ini tidak sampai gagal', Batin Hinata setengah ragu-ragu.

 **...**

Hinata mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi guna mempertahankan keseimbangannya di atas sana dan matanya tampak mengerling kesana kemari.

Saat mengerlingkan matanya, mata Hinata langsung terbelalak kaget saat dilihatnya seorang pria berambut kuning dan bermata biru yang sangat dikenalnya.

'Na-Naruto..'

"Hinata, kakimu!", Teriak Ino dari bawah sana.

Kaki Hinata yang kehilangan keseimbangan tampak bergetar hebat hendak jatuh dan..

"Kyaaaaa!"

Semuanya-pun berakhir menjadi gelap.

 **...**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak mengerjapkan mata amethystnya perlahan-lahan dan tatapan matanya tampak kebingungan saat dirinya menyadari bahwa, dirinya berada di sebuah tempat bernuansa putih dengan harum khas obat-obatan disana.

"Engghh... dimana aku sekarang?", Lenguh Hinata sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lavendernya.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit, Hinata".

"Eh".

Hinata hanya bisa terkejut saat mendengar suara bariton pria yang dikenalinya ya, pria itu. Dengan penasaran, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat pria yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Na-Naruto...", Ucap Hinata seraya menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Hn, kau luka parah saat tampil tadi", Ucap pria bermata biru tersebut.

Naruto perlahan mendekat ke arah Hinata seraya membelai pelan rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?", Tanya Naruto dengan nada tulus dan sarat akan kerinduan di sana.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sendu seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkannya kembali.

Naruto yang melihat mata Hinata yang terdapat rona akan kesedihan, membuat tangannya terulur untuk membelai lembut pipi Hinata dan menarik dagunya untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku, hm?", Tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih.

Hinata hanya bisa memeluk kedua lengannya di dadanya seraya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Bukan begitu", Jawab Hinata di sertai rengekan.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah sang Gadis.

"Ini", Ucap Naruto sambil membelai perut rata Hinata yang terekspos dengan tangan kanannya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Always sexy".

Mendengar pujian Naruto, Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona malu.

Naruto terus-menerus membelai perut Hinata dan mengecup-ngecupnya hingga, membuat sang empunya merasa geli menikmatinya.

"Hihi... geli", Ucap Hinata dengan tawa dan rasa tak tahan.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari perut Hinata dan menaruh tangannya di bibir Hinata seraya mengelusnya lembut.

"Bibir ini tak pernah berubah... Tetap seksi dimataku", Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang bergairah dan mata yang genit.

"Naruto", Lirih Hinata sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Hinata dan matanya beralih liar pada dada Hinata .

Naruto tersenyum menatap dada besar Hinata yang sedikit terekspos akibat ketatnya baju cheerleadersnya itu.

Hinata yang menyadari arah tatapan Naruto, berusaha menutupi kedua dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan malu, dong", Ucap Naruto sambil mencolek dagu Hinata.

"A-aku malu, Naruto", Jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata yang menempel pada dadanya seraya mendorong lembut tubuh Hinata untuk merebahkannya.

"Ini", Ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada dada kiri Hinata.

"PLAAKKKKK... !"

"Dasar mesum!"

Hinata menampar Naruto dan meneriakinya ketika melihat tangan Naruto yang menempel pada dadanya.

"Awww... Sakit tahu!", Teriak Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh mesum?!", Teriak Hinata dengan nada bentakan.

"Isshhh...", Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan nada ringisan kesakitan penuh kekesalan menanggapi pukulan Hinata pada pipinya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang masih memegangi pipinya yang masih kesakitan...

"Naruto", Ucap Hinata sambil membelai pipi kekasih yang lama tak dijumpainya itu.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Kapan kau akan bertanding?", Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Nanti, lima menit lagi", Jawab Naruto sambil memegang lembut tangan Hinata yang bertengger indah di pipinya.

Hinata tersenyum seraya berkata, "Aku tidak sabar melihat seorang mantan kapten basket bertanding dengan sekolah barunya... hm...hm".

Naruto menyeringai mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Oh,ya?Jangan lupa menyaksikan ya kalau begitu!"

"Pasti!", Ucap Hinata sembari melayangkan kedipan sebelah matanya.

"Kutunggu kau di lapangan!", Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Hinata.

"Good luck!", Ucap Hinata sambil memberi toss kepalan tangan pada Naruto.

 **...**

Sementara itu, di lapangan basket para supporter maupun para pemain telah berkumpul berbaris pada tempatnya. Masing-masing para peserta telah sigap pada posisi mereka masing-masing...

Naruto Uzumaki, sang kapten basket telah bersiap pada posisinya untuk mendapatkan bola yang dipegang wasit tersebut.

"Sedia... 1... 2... 3..."

"PRITTTT...!"

Pluit yang di bunyikan serta bola yang dilemparkan menandakan pertandingan basket akan dimulai.

"HOP!"

Naruto berhasil mendapatkan bola berwarna kuning tersebut seraya mendriblle dan melindunginya dari lawan di sekelilingnya, Naruto meloncat setinggi mungkin dengan posisi layup dann...

"PRITTTTTT...!"

Naruto akhirnya, berhasil melemparkan bola tersebut ke gawang.

* * *

 **HighSchool - Cyber BoardingSchool.**

 **1 - 0.**

* * *

"Yeahhhh... !", Teriak Naruto berkemenangan.

"Semangat, Naruto!"

Mendengar suara gadis yang dicintainya memberi dukungan semangat, Membuat Naruto menoleh ke atas dan tersenyum.

'Aku akan menang untukmu, Hinata'.

 **...**

30 menit telah berlalu, setelah berunding dan bergelut dalam sebuah pertandingan pada akhirnya, kedua tim mendapatkan nilai yang sama atau dibilang seri.

* * *

 **HighSchool - Cyber BoardingSchool.**

 **23-23.**

* * *

"Naruto, ayo semangat! Kau pasti bisa!", Teriak Hinata dari atas tuk menyemangati kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata seraya mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, karena pertandingan ini seri kita akan melakukan adu free-throw!", Ujar seorang MC memberi petunjuk.

Free-throw pertama akan dilakukan oleh Cyber BoardingSchool. Seorang kapten basket dari sekolah tersebut tampak melakukan pemanasan dengan melakukan dribble ringan.

Hinata yang berada di atas sana tampak tegang menyaksikan penampilan yang akan dilihatnya tersebut...

'Tuhan, semoga Tim Naruto menang', Batin Hinata seraya berharap dan berdoa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang kapten basket dari Tim Cyber BoardingSchool tampak serius dalam mengatur bidikan bolanya. Dari kejauhan, pria tersebut tampak melemparkan bolanya dan... oops!

"PRIIITTTT...!"

Peluit telah dibunyikan dan Tim CyberBoarding School harus menelan rasa kekecewaan karena bola free-throw tersebut gagal dimasukkan ke dalam gawang hitam tersebut.

"Selanjutnya, Tim HighSchool!", Ujar sang wasit dengan suara lantang.

Mendengar nama Tim sekolahnya disebut, Naruto yang berprofessi sebagai kapten Tim tersebut maju dan segera bersiap untuk melakukan free-throw sebagai akhir pertandingan.

"Yak, sekarang Tim Basket dari akan melakukan free throw mereka. Apa akan berhasil? Mari kita saksikan!", Ujar seorang MC dengan lantang.

"Naruto, kau pasti bisa!", Gumam Hinata dengan rasa tegang.

* * *

 **SongFict:Kensho Ono - Zero (Ost. Kuroko no Basuke).**

 _Get on your feet, there's nothing to fear._

 _Get up and go, I'm going to follow my own road._

 _With certainity._

* * *

Naruto mendribble bolanya dengan teliti setelahnya, Naruto memegang bola basket tersebut dan berusaha membidik bola tersebut dengan teliti agar dapat masuk ke dalam gawang tersebut.

"Naruto, semangat!"

Mendengar teriakan pemberi semangat dari gadis yang dicintainya membuat Naruto tersenyum menatap gawang tersebut.

 **FLASHBACK ON.**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek tampak berlarian senang di sekitar lapangan basket sekolahnya.

Senyum manis terkembang indah di wajah indahnya saat berlarian di lapangan itu, menunjukkan dirinya sedang mendapati sesuatu yang bahagia.

"Auwww...!"

Gadis imut tersebut tampak meringis kesakitan di lututnya karena terkena bola basket yang terpental cukup kencang.

"Huaaaaa...!", Dan gadis mungil tersebut hanya bisa menangis kencang menahan sakit pada bagian lututnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa menangis?", Tanya seorang laki-laki kecil berambut kuning terhadap gadis kecil tersebut.

"Ka-kakiku sakit terkena bola... huaaaa!", Gadis tersebut menangis semakin kencang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Sini, biar aku obati lukamu!", Tawar laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut sambil mengelus lembut lutut kesakitan sang gadis.

"Bimsalambim, sembuh! pyuhhh...", Laki-laki kecil berambut kuning tersebut.

"Hihihi...", Gadis berambut indigo tersebut hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapi perlakuan laki-laki berambut kuning yang menurutnya sangat lucu tersebut.

"Kenapa tertawa?Lucu, ya?", Ucap laki-laki kecil tersebut dengan nada kesal karena ditertawakan

"Emmm.. tidak", Ucap gadis berambut indigo tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namamu siapa?", Tanya laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata", Jawab gadis kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan panggil saja Naruto", Ucap laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu".

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian itu, saat dia masih polos dan bertemu dengan cinta kecilnya semasa itu.

Sungguh, kenangan yang manis untuk diingat.

"Semangat, Naruto! Kau pasti bisa!", Teriak Hinata memberi dukungan.

Mendengar dukungan dari gadis yang dicintainya, Naruto-pun menjadi semakin semangat dalam memainkan basketnya. Ia-pun melemparkan bolanya sejauh mungkin dannn...

"PRITTTT...!"

* * *

 **Mc. Kenzy HighSchool - Cyber BoardingSchool.**

 **24-23.**

* * *

Goal! Bola basket tersebut pada akhirnya, berhasil masuk ke dalam gawang hitam tersebut.

"Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh, High school.

"Yayyyyy...!", Teriak para supporter atas kemenangan yang diraih Tim Favorit mereka tersebut.

"Yesss...!"

Naruto yang tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, langsung meloncat-loncat dengan girang.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata yang merasa senang dan tersenyum bahagia melihat kemenangan sang kekasih.

'Congratulations, my love'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Ruang Ganti, Tim Basket .**

"Naruto", Panggil Hinata dengan lembut.

Menyadari ada panggilan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, membuat Naruto menoleh menghadap Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Congrats!", Ucap Hinata dengan nada lembut nan sarat akan kebahagiaan.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan tulus dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Thank you, Honey!", Ucap Naruto seraya mendekati Hinata dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

Hinata yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kebahagiaannya, langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku senang sekali walaupun, aku kalah tapi, aku bahagia karena yang aku cintai memenangkan kompetisi ini", Ucap Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Kau kalah? Menang, kok", Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan seringai seksinya.

"Eh?", Hinata yang kebingungan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto seraya menatap sang kekasih dengan raut penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau menang di hatiku, sayang", Ujar Naruto seraya mengecup bibir Hinata lembut.

Hinata hanya bisa merona merah menanggapi pujian ringan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bisa saja", Ucap Hinata gemas sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengelus lembut pipi Hinata seraya mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku bisa, bisa mencintaimu apa adanya", Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat-erat dan mencium pipinya.

"I love you".

"Love you too".

Naruto dan Hinata-pun, langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Tak lupa, tangan tan Naruto terulur untuk menangkup kedua pipi Hinata.

"Kita akan mencintai seperti sedia kala, bukan?Hm?"

"Pasti".

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata lembut dengan sarat akan rasa kasih sayang dan kecupan tersebut tak akan berakhir selamanya hingga, akhir hayat yang memisahkan mereka.

'You are precious for me, Naruto'.

 **-OWARI-**

 **...**

 **OMAKE.**

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo tampak cantik dengan pakaian cheerleaders pinknya.

Pakaian tersebut sangat ketat namun, cocok dipakai di tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping .

Pakaian tersebut sangat seksi di tubuhnya karena hampir mengekspos sebagian dada dan seluruh perut ratanya tak lupa dengan hotpants dan rok mininya yang berkibar indak membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat perfecto.

'GREB'.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan ada sebuah pelukan hangat nan erat pada perut rampingnya. Perlahan, tangannya mulai membelai pipi sang pria berpakaian basket tersebut.

"Kenapa?", Tanya Hinata pada pria yang memeluknya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu", Rengek manja pria tersebut sambil menaruh bibirnya pada sela-sela leher Hinata.

"Naruto... Naruto 3 menit kutinggalkan sudah merindukanku, bagaimana kalau 3 tahun hihi", Ucap Hinata sambil terikikik geli menanggapi ucapan Naruto yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

Naruto perlahan, mulai mengecup lembut pipi Hinata seraya menjilatinya gemas.

"Ihhh... geli tahu", Ucap Hinata.

"Biarin", Naruto justru mempererat pelukannya pada perut ramping Hinata.

Mereka terus bergelut dalam pelukan erat nan penuh cinta tersebut.

"Honey?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you want to make child with me?"

"Eh".

"Let's go!", Ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat tubuh Hinata tinggi-tinggi dan melumat bibirnya lembut.

"Kyaaa... everyone help me!"

Dan silahkan tebak kejadian spesial apa yang Naruto buat pada saat itu.

 **-OWARI-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:.**

 **Yayyy... Publish juga akhirnya, hehe! Btw, karena ini fic. sport pertamaku aku minta maaf banget kalau andaikan hasilnya gak memuaskan hehe. Maklum, requesan soalnya hihi.. Btw, ini juga mau aku publish di wattpad tapi, karena cerita disana udah banyak dan disini masih sepi makanya, aku mau publish disini aja.**

 **Jangan lupa jejak (gak mau juga gapapa ^^).**

 **Makasih sudah mau membaca cerita jelek ini hehe ...**


End file.
